Agente fuera de lo legal
by macedonia 2014
Summary: Katniss era un joven espía, del servicio de inteligencia americano. Cada vez busca mas experiencias fuertes, y se mete en una espiral de mafias, drogas, alcohol, fiestas y mala vida de la que es imposible salir. Decide ir a un centro de rehabilitación para espías donde conoce a un dios griego, su compañero Peeta Mellark
1. Chapter 1

Katniss Everdeen una joven de 26 años,espía de los Servicios de inteligencia americanos, cada vez busca emociones mas fuertes con ambientes y amistades muy peligrosos. Según pasa el tiempo se va metiendo en un pozo de favores a mafiosos, drogas, fiestas, y ahora es incapaz de salir de el

Ahora Katniss ha dado el primer paso para su recuperación reconocer que tiene un serio como llegue a esta conclusión yo solita pues fácil, ayer como todas las noches nos fuimos de fiesta y para variar bebimos mas de la cuenta, como ninguno podía conducir de vuelta llamamos a un taxi, no entrare en detalles pero la foto del cuerpo sin vida del conductor ha salido en todos los periódicos. Bajo el tutilar: ¿ Quien puede ser tan repugnante? Y yo conozco la respuesta: Gale hawthorne, mi mejor amigo hasta la fecha, complices: johana mason , cato ketwell y clove

No es que el asesinato de aquel inocente conductor fuera una de las peores cosas que he hecho con mis amigos, pero por alguna razón esa noche mi conciencia se despertó . Y ahora solo tengo una idea en la cabeza limpiarme y alejar de mí los problemas.

el vicepresidente del servicio de inteligencia le recomienda ir a un centro de rehabilitación especial para espías, cuya dueña es una buena amiga suya. Y yo estoy tan desesperada por dejar de depender de mis adicciones que acepto su ayuda sin rechistar.

En el centro todo es complicado, sufro cada hora ataques de ansiedad que son imposibles de controlar. La dueña del centro que se llama Paylor, me comunica que es la primera fase de la recuperación. Estoy a punto de llorar, de gritar que no aguanto mas, solo he pasado 12h en el centro y ya quiero volver a mi vida.

Escucho que alguien llama a la puerta, y me pregunto que idiota es capaz de molestarme, cuando abro la puerta veo a un autentico dios griego, un joven de perfectas facciones, pelo rubio y unos hermosos ojos azules

- debes ser la nueva- asiento- paylor me ha pedido que te comunique que la cena es a las 10 en el comedor, después de esta te dará un plan sobre las actividades que realizara en los siguientes dias- vuelvo a asentir embobada


	2. Chapter 2

Oh genial ya eran las 10 y katniss tendría que salir de su habitación al reencuentro con todos.

La cena le pareció lo mas aburrido de su vida todos hablando de lo bonito del campo, de la vida sana y algunas chorradas mas, resulta que este centro era también un ecofinca que se autoabastecía, Katniss sentía como le dolía sus pies después de estar todo el día sobre sus tacones de infinita altura de Jimmy Choo. Y pensaba que harían sus amigos, ¿ se habrían percatado de su ausencia? No lo creía. Seguramente estuvieran pasándolo genial en alguna de sus ricas fiestas, aprovechándose de algunas chicas y cosas así.

- Katniss- la llamo Paylor cuando acabaron la cena- ¿ Podemos hablar?

- Si, claro

- Bueno como sabe estas aquí para rehabilitarte, nuestro centro tiene un programa especial para gente como tu, se que no eras tan dura ni fría como pareces

- No me conoces

- Conozco tu pasado y creo saber porque te has vuelto de esa forma, no has tenido la mejor infancia

- No he venido aquí para que psicoanalice

- Pero el caso es que has venido aquí, y hay ciertas normas que deberás cumplir: cada mañana tendrás asignadas unas actividades de la granja, escritas en el tablón desde las 6,si tienes alguna duda puedes consultar conmigo o con los demás profesores: Haymitch, Plutarch Effie y Alma

Katniss se fue a acostarse pronto por primera vez en mucho tiempo, al día siguiente se tendría que levantar a las seis

Ya en la mañana se vistió con unos levi's , una cazadora de Roberto caballi , una camiseta de channel, y sus inseparables Jimmy Choo. De camino a la cocina se encontró con su dios griego que la miraba sorprendido

- y tu que miras?

- tu no has estado en una granja en tu vida

- y a ti que te importa

- Me gusta saber las cosas de las que me voy a reír

- ya veremos

- si ya veremos por que te toca recoger los huevos de las gallinas para el desayuno, intenta que alguno no se te caiga

- te crees muy gracioso- pero no contesta sin mas se va, yo miro en el tablón y efectivamente me toca corral, no puede ser tan difícil

Me meto en el corral intentado no hacer ruido pero la paja y tacones de 15 cm no es muy buena combinación que digamos, por lo que tropiezo unas cuentas veces,todas las gallinas me acorralan , por no alargar mucho la historia pese a que consigue sacar los huevos, mi ropa quedo en estado inservible, toda rasguñada y arañada.Y adivinen a quien me encontré al ir a mi habitación a cambiarse, si a Peeta, estoy empezando a pensar que ese tipo me sigue a todas partes

- No digas que no te advertí

- Dejame en paz- gruñi

- Ya me gustaria, pero resulta que Paylor sabia que algo asi ocurriría, y me ha pedido que te acompañe al pueblo, a por nueva ropa y de paso unos recados

- Puedo ir sola

- Mira no se de que vas, pero aquí no eres el centro del mundo. A mi me apetce tan poco o menos que a ti , pero es lo que hay

- ok- acepto

Cruzamos el centro- granja hacia el garaje, por el camino una rubia le hace ojitos a Peeta, creo que se llama Delly, la vi ayer en la cena, creo que tiene el mismo problema que yo, solo que ya esta recuperada, bueno a decir verdad, todos tenemos problemas parecidos

Me monto en una vieja camioneta, debe ser de los años 50 por lo menos, el viaje al pueblo dura apenas 45 min

- Bueno- me dice Peeta- voy a hacer los recados- puedes comprar ropa acorde para una granja, o necesitas ayuda

- no soy tan inútil

- aja.. Totalmente convincente.. Si señor- de verdad solo conozco a este chico de un día y ya no le soporto

Me paseo por las tiendas del pueblo, no se que comprar

- efectivamente necesitas ayuda- me sobresalto, de verdad que ese chico esta en todas partes- espera aquí. Supongo que usas la talla pequeña- Asiento

Al cabo de 15 minutos vuelve con un montón de ropa: camisas de cuadro, jeans que debo reconocer que no me disgustan demasiado debo reconocer y botas cómodas.

- No sabía que fueras estilista

- tu eres asi de insoportable o practicas?

- que puede decir me sale natural

- venga volvamos al centro, ya esta oscureciendo

- no me digas que eres el típico chico responsable y controlador

- no se te olvide chico con paciencia, porque hija para soportarte

Efectivamente llegamos al centro poco antes del anochecer, Paylor me saluda

- que tal el día?

- de pena, esto es una pesadilla

- te acostumbraras, y aprenderás a valorar las cosas ya veras

- lo dudo mucho.

- Katniss se que quieres recuperarse, pero tienes que esforzarte mas

- es difícil

- el primer paso es reconocer que tu no tuviste la culpa del accidente del coche,

- Si la hubiera obligado a ponerse el cinturón ella todavía estaría viva, ella todavía estaría viva, y ese conductor contra el que chocamos no estuviera borracho también, digo tragandome las lágrimas

- Por eso te metiste a espía verdad

- Y A TI QUE MASS TE DA! - le grite y salí corriendo hacia mi habitación no quería que nadie me viera llorando, descubrirían que la tipa dura es una fachada, y que soy una persona debil.

Prim, todavía lloraba cada vez que me lo recordando pese que ya habían pasado 10 años del terrible accidente, puedo asegurar que la imagen de mi hermana pequeña de 7 años atravesando el parabrisas del coche es algo que nunca se me olvidará. Como pude ser tan irresponsable, como la deje ir delante, porque me puso uno de sus adorables pucheritos, estaba tan concentrada en mis problemas que la deje y ni siquiera me preocupe porque llevara cinturon. YO LA MATE!

No me extraña que mis padres me odien, si fuera ellos yo también me odiaría


	3. Chapter 3

Se puede decir que Katniss no fue exactamente un bebe buscado, pero si muy deseado, cuando nació Kat ellos apenas tenían 18 años. Pese a la juventud que tenían querían a su bebe sobre todas las cosas y estaban entusiasmados por cuidarla y enseñarla, a ser sus guías. Era el perfecto fruto de su amor un bebe hermoso con unos enormes ojos azules, y que si no podrían ir a la universidad por cuidarla, renunciaron a sus sueños, solo por poder dedicarle todo el tiempo que su pequeña merecía.

Pasaron los años y Katniss ya era una pequeña belleza muy risueña y cariñosa, pero la felicidad no es para siempre y comenzaron las disputas en el matrimonio Everdeen, pensaron que era un bache que lo que necesitaban era otro hijo y asi fue como Prim nació, nueve años después que Katniss

Tanto la señora como el señor everdeen querían a sus dos hijas infinitamente y su amor por ellas era cada día mayor, lastima que no se podía decir eso de su matrimonio que iba a la deriva sin ningún futuro, ambos se echaban las culpas de haber roto sus sueños.

Paso el tiempo y Katniss ya era una rebelde adolescente, odiaba seguir las normas, era muy conflictiva, y las frecuentes peleas de sus padres en casa tampoco ayudaban mucho, odiaba a todo el mundo, sabia que la criticaban, que hablaban de la amantes de sus padres, que no la respetaban, solo había una cosa que hacia que su vida mereciera la pena su hermana pequeña la niña de sus ojos. Por eso, el día que vio como Prim sufría por las peleas de sus padres tomo una decisión escaparse de su casa y empezar una vida con ella. Le llevo semanas idear un plan de huida y empacar las cosas, el día que consiguieron escaparse fue el mas feliz de sus vidas, la sonrisa en la carita de Prim,era imborrable, pero para su desgracia el destino no estaba de su parte, haciendo que sus vidas se truncaran

Katniss nunca pudo cumplir las promesas de una vida mejor que le hizo a su hermana, jamas emprenderían juntas todos los viajes que hablaron: atravesar de estados unidos, visitar los ángeles, vivir en new york,... Esa noche la vida de ese pequeño ángel se rompio.

**_la verdad de Peeta_**

- Y esa cara Peeta, sino te conociera diría que te has quedado pillado de la nueva

- Finnick, no digas estupideces

- Tienes cara de enamorado, y te lo digo por experiencia

- Que tu también tenías esa cara antes de que Annie te engañara

- Tío ese ha sido un golpe bajo

- Lo siento, es que mi historia con Katniss es mucho mas complicada de lo que parece

- Explicate, porque creo que me estoy perdiendo

- Si es guapa, y me atrae mas que ninguna chica que jamas haya visto...

- Pero...

- No puede ser

- Por...

- Finnick, tenias que haber nacido tía porque lo cotilla que eres no es normal

- Si, si lo que tu digas pero explica porque no puede ser

.

- Recuerdas que yo te dije que perdí a mi familia en un accidente de tráfico

- Si, tu padre iba borracho, y se estrello contra otro coche, y en el acto murieron tus padres y tus hermanos, ¿ no es asi?

- Exacto, pero hay una parta que no sabes...

- y a que estas esperando para contarmelo

- No si cuando digo que eres cotilla

- Peeta no te salgas del tema

- el motivo por el que no puedo estar con esa belleza es porque el coche contra el que se estrello mi familia iban Katniss y su hermana

- No , nooo es una broma

- Ya me gustaría, asi que fue mi padre quien le arrebato a esa chica lo que mas le quiera

- Bff y yo que creía que podrías llegar a ser la pareja ideal

- ya me gustaría, pero cuando sepa la verdad dudo siquiera que seamos amigos

- Tengo un plan: conquistala, seducela, demuestrale que no puede vivir sin ti...

- Finnick que esto es el mundo real, no un cuento. Tío seguro que eres hetero

- Hasta que Annie me rompiera el corazón si, quizás ahora empiece a tomar otras altenartivas

- enserio, hay veces que me asustas,

- Estamos en un centro, en el cual finjimos ser todos maravillosos, asi que dejame soñar un momento y dejar de lado todo esta cosa saludable

- Esta cosa como la llamas es tu nueva vida

-Peeta esta madurando- wow, esa chica si que te ha pillado fuerte

- No se, es especial

-especial

- Si como es la primera vez que veo en una chica algo mas que un rollo de una noche, me encanta pelear con ella, verla sonreír, que me lleve la contraria... Se que es una auténtica locura que apenas la conozco de dos días, pero...

- No puedes sacártela de la cabeza, te entiendo yo estoy igual solo que lo mio es imposible

- No lo es

- Se acostó con Marvel si que lo es, la amo con toda mi alma, pero a veces el amor es suficiente. Además estoy pasando página

- Me alegro mucho por ti , tio


	4. Chapter 4

llore durante toda la noche, pensado en mi hermana, llego la mañana pero yo me sentía sin ánimos de levantarme de la cama,

- Buenos días mala leche, ¿ todavía sigues en la cama? - dijo mi dios griego asomándose por la puerta

-¡ que haces en mi habitacionnnn

! - Hoy nos toca limpiar establos y no pienso hacerlo solo

- No

- Levanta perezosa

- No quiero -

O te levantas, y te espero en los establos, mientras te arreglad en 10 minutos o te levanto yo, te dejo que reflexiones cual es la mejor opción

Pero quien se creía que era ese rubio, pensó Katniss a ella nadie le dice lo que hay que hacer, ella es la que dicta las normas no la que las cumple

Cualquier persona que hubiera hablado asi a Katniss hace un tiempo ya no viviría para contarlo, pero no sabia porque con ese chico era diferente, el rubio, provocaba en la castaña sentimientos encontrados.

No obstante, le hizo caso se arregló con la ropa que compro el día anterior, y en antes de que pasaran 8 minutos ya estaba en los establos

- Ves que cuando quieres puedes llegar a ser hasta rápida.

- Eso pretendía ser algun tipo de comentario irónico

- Sabes que eres imposible

- y tu insoportable

- Quejica

- Manipulador

- Tienes tantas ganas de besarte como yo? - me pregunta, y en vez de asentir me lanzo a sus labios . Nuestros labios se acoplan a la perfección formando una danza perfecta, mi corazón empieza a aumentar su ritmo como nunca antes lo había hecho. Hasta que la falta de aire nos hace separarnos

- Aquí no ha pasado nada- respondemos los 2 y acto seguido cada uno se va por su lado El resto del dia lo paso en una nube, hasta que al llegar a mi habitación encima de la cama encuentro una carta

katniss:

Te conozco desde que empezaste a ejercer como espía y sinceramentee has decepcionado enormente , te creía bastante más lista. Nunca has estado tan cerca de alguien de los que te causaron tanto sufrimiento, no confies en nadie Posdata: no se que pintas en esta especie de manicomio centro de rehabilitación o como lo quieras llamar, tu vales mucho, podrías ser una gran líder y luchar por mi causa Snow

Snow, snow de que le sonaba a Katniss ese nombre si no recordaba mal era un amigo de Gale, un hpmbre alto y delgado con la cara demacrada, Katniss odiaba como ese tipo la miraba cada vez que la veía, como si se la quisiera comer,¿ que sabría ese tipo del accidente de Katniss? Y porque se lo contaba justo ahora. ... ... .

Pov delly

No, no, no me podía estar ocurriendo esto quien se creía la nueva para llegar y besar al santo, bueno Peeta mas bien es un dios, en fin.

.Llevo meses intentando conquistarlo y nada, y de repente, aparece una espía perturbada, y parece otro hombre. La mira tan embelesado, por que no puedo ser yo la causante de esas miradas, de esos suspiros de esa sonrisa de tonto que se le pone en la cara... Pero como que me llamo delly la cosa no quedara así -

Me oyes katniss no podrás conmigo!- grito en medio del campo, no sin antes asegurarme que no hay nadie a kilometros

- Yo me encargare de ella no te preocupes- me estremezco de solo escuchar la voz

- ¿ quien eres?

- El diablo en persona dicen mis conocidos, pero tu puedes llamarme Snow

- Te conozco?

- si, seré el que te ayude a deshacerte de ella

-¿ Como?

- Se un secreto de Peeta que afecta muy directamente a mi

- y cual es? - NO TE IMPORTA- Tu solo tienes que seguir mis indicaciones déjalo todo lo demás en mis manos

. - Aja -

Y muy pronto dominaremos el mundo( ok, eso ha sonado a cliché de película)

- Que tiene que ver deshacerte de Everdeen con controlar el mundo

- Todo a su debido tiempo, rubia

- No pienso arriesgarme a que me pillen en algo, que no se para que puede servir

- Con el mundo no, pero te aseguro, que la CIA y sus agentes en un mes estarán bajo mi mando

- y que se supone que debo hacer

- cada semana nos reuniremos en este mismo lugar y te iré entregando sobre, los cuales deberás colar en la habitación de Katniss, sea como sea

- O una carta que daño le va a hacer- ironice

- Mas del que te crees , le hará dudar de todas las personas que le rodean , y cuando necesite ayuda recurrirá a su mejor amigo Gale, que casualmente es mi hijo

Pov Katniss

Dios, porque no podía dejar de pensar en ese rubio y sus labios... Dios nunca había sentido algo así por alguien y creo que va mucho mas allá del deseo. Su simple sonrisa me ciega, me deja anonadada, desgraciadamente aparece mi bocaza para estropear la situación. En serio,¿ como no puedo ser capaz de callarme ni por un solo minuto? Casualidades de la vida o no durante toda la semana trabajamos juntos, y cada vez que siento su tacto sobre mi piel me estremezco, hasta que hoy ya no podía mas y con la gracias que suela ser característica en mi le he cogido de las solapas de la camisa y he juntado nuestros labios. Tenia un gran miedo por dentro de que me rechazara, pero en cambio me devolvió el beso gustoso, y terminamos, o como terminamos, por decirlo de una manera suave¿ rodando por el heno? Lo entendéis ahora, ...

Pov Katniss..

Desde ese dia mi relacion con Peeta cambio ya no eramos dos pertumbados, ahora eramos amigos con ciertos privilegios, si saben a lo que me refiero Yo me sentia como si mi vida fuera tomando rumbo lentamente, y eso me asustaba pues siempre que durante un tiempo las cosas me iban bien, un nubarron se cruzaba en mi camino y hacia que todo cambiara de rumbo, y esta vez no tenia porque ser diferente Esa misma mañana recibi otro anónimo, este vez en un sobre negro y con un ligero aroma a rosas

Mi querida espia-en proceso de rehabilitacion .

Veo que no has hecho caso a mi anterior carta, ni te puedes imaginar lo ofendido que estoy,por lo menos podrias haberte molestado en buscarlo o en desconfiar de ciertas personas que te rodean, pero NO. La señorita no es siquiera capz de hacer eso, puede que no me conozcas, pero que sepas que yo cuando me canso de tanta palabreria y de repetir las cosas continuamente paso a la accion. Y si no me crees junto con este carta escrita con mi perfecta prosa va adjunta una caja, abrela y ya veras Ahora en serio esta en un centro lleno de gente en proceso de recuperacion, y conociendo este mundillo, como puedes creer a pies juntillas todo lo que te dicen, si tu esta igual que ellas y por tu boca solo sueltas mentiras o verdades a medias

Posdata:

Yo solo digo las cosas una vez, hazme caso, si no quieres mas gente mal parada en este proceso . Abri la caja con sumo cuidado preparada para todo, pero ni en la peor de mis pesadilla aparecia lo que mis ojos acaban de ver. La cabeza rebanada de la que fue mi mejor amiga Johanna rodeada en un charco de sangre, no, esto no me podia estar pasando. Grite de la impresion todo lo fuerte que mis pulmones me permitieron.

Media hora despues me encontraba en el despacho de Paylor explicando todo lo sucedido, ella discutia sobre lo acontecido con Effie otra profesora, tratando de encontrar alguna solucion suficientemente logica, porque con toda la seguridad que existe en el centro como algo asi se habia podido colar pasando desapercibido

Pero en mi interior existia un duelo mucho mayor, alguien habia matado a mi mejor amiga de la forma mas cruel, y todo por mi culpa, y yo por estar en este sitio me he perdido sus ultimos minutos, jamas volvere a reir con ella, a bromear, a hacer locas apuestas, ha ponernos a hacer muñecos de nieve con nuestros apretados bikinis a las 3 de la mañana, jamas volvere a hacer esas mil locuras con las que me divertia y solo se me ocurrian cuando ella estaba a mi lado

Continuara... Que os ha parecido


	5. Chapter 5

Pov Katniss :

En mi vida había sentido algo tan maravillosa como despertar en los brazos de Peeta. Sin poder evitarlo mis dedos empiezan a trazar figuras por su rostro, hasta que veo como se comienza a despertar Sus ojos se abren dejando a la vista esos hermosos ojos azules que debían estar prohibidos

- Buenos días Peeta

- Ahora lo son- contesta y me planta un beso en los labios, tan ardiente, tan apasionado que me derrite

Oh oh creo que me estoy enamorando. Que ha pasado con mi yo borde, es que esta dormido o que

- Oye katniss, ayer hablé con Paylor, que te parece si hoy vamos al pueblo y desconectamos de todo lo que pasa

- Supongo que es buena idea

- supones? Es la mejor idea que existe

- claro... Claro -A mi realmente me parecía una magnifica idea pero no lo iba a reconocer. Nos vestimos, y un suspiro se escapa se mi boca, cuando veo como al ponerse su camiseta pierdo de vista su hermoso torso Katniss mente fría, que acaban de cortar el cuello a tu amiga, me repite mi conciencia. Pero teniendo en cuenta que nunca la he hecho caso , porque tiene que ser diferente ahora ¿por que me estas rehabilitando?Ups, tiene razón, maldita conciencia

A las 10 de la mañana nos vamos en su descapotable hacia el pueblo, dedicamos todo el día a cumplir unos recados de Paylor, ya por la noche Peeta me invito a un Foster

- te gusta? -

no esta mal-

- ¿ por qué te empeñas en hacerte la difícil?

- soy difícil

- No , eres imposible- nos lanzamos una mirada cómplice y nos reímos

- que desean - nos interrumpe el camarero

- para mi una hamburguesa big ben y para la señorita una chickenburger-

-Y de beber

- tequila y margarita

- si desean algo mas avísenme

-wow! Tu si que sabes llevarme a un sitio lujoso nada mas que un foster Hollywood

- alguna vez dejas el sarcasmo de lado

- te encanta mi sarcasmo

La cena transcurre animada, según acabamos nuestras copas nos las rellenas hasta que ya en la tercera ronda Peeta le hace una seña para que pare Volvemos a la granja- centro de rehabilitación un poco borrachos

- Katniss te lo has pasado bien

-Si gracias lo necesitaba- y nos despedimos con un tierno beso

Al entrar en mi habitación encuentro una nueva carta, pero esta si tiene firma

Mi querida Katniss :

Espero que en estos meses sin vernos no te hayas olvidado de tu mejor amigo. Cuando me dijiste que necesitabas un cambio de vida no lo entendí, se que no me porte bien contigo que tendría que haberte apoyado pero ahora me siento igual que tu necesito, un cambio en mi vida.y te preguntaras cuando me di cuenta, pues hace unas semanas, vi como Johanna estaba metida en algo rara, y ahora esta en paradero desconocido

se que te falle que no fui el mejor amigo que una persona como tu te merecías, pero te recompensare. El que me ha hecho darme cuenta de esto, pues en una de esas fiestas del club vi como un joven de no mas de 20 años moria de sobredosis , eso me impacto tanto, que me ha llevado ha tomar esta decisión.

supongo que quería que éramos ese grupo de amigos que se lo pasaba genial, pero me olvide de una cosa que las personas madura, y aunque tenga miedo a hacerlo, eso no significa que tenga que ser malo

Hasta pronto Gale

Pov snow

- hijo has hecho lo que te mande

- Si padre

- Perfecto cada vez queda menos para que lo consigamos

- Es necesario con que vaya a ese centro no basta con la carta, que mentira la he colado con lo de johanna, jaja... Si yo mismo fui quien le cortó el cuello

- No gale, tienes que ir allí y demostrar que has cambiado para que contemos con la confianza de katniss

-no hay otra forma

- la hay, pero hay que esperar al momento adecuado, y ambos sabemos que entre tus dones, la paciencia no es uno de ellos

- soy capaz de lo que sea, esta ser paciente, todo. Todo menos meterme en ese centro de locos que creen en la bondad de las personas y su capacidad para recapacitar

Continuara...


	6. Annie

Pov Katniss:

Estuve reflexionando varios días sobre la carta de gale y el significado de sus palabras

Las clases en el centro iban mejorando mucho, ya había dejado las terapias individuales y había empezado con las de grupo, como la meditación( a mi opinión una verdadera perdida de tiempo)

Por mucho que estés cruzado de piernas y en"paz con el mundo" tus problemas van a seguir estando ahí

- Katniss, puedo preguntarte algo- me dice annie, una chica morena muy bajita, lo poco que la conozco puedo decir que es una de las personas con mejor corazón de la que estamos aquí

- puedes preguntar lo que quieras, al igual que yo responderé lo que quiera

- sabes, creo que todo eso de estar enfadado con el mundo solo es un muro, porque no quieres que el resto del mundo se de cuenta de lo débil que eres- de cualquier persona me hubiera molestado, pero de Annie no, quizá porque sabia porque no me juzgaba ni criticaba, ni lo hacía con mala intención simplemente era sincera

- pasapregunta

- hay algo que te ha llevado a crear ese muro. Se que ahora es difícil y no me contestaras, pero quiero que sepas que cuando estés dispuesta a hablar aquí tienes a alguien que te va a escuchar

- Mira annie es muy complicado y ...

- Te entiendo todos los que estamos aquí hemos tenido nuestro problemas, mira y misma: mi padre era un multimillonario, que siempre me permitía todo lo que quisiese que paso que como no tenia limites cuando cumplí los 18,cogí la mitad de su dinero,y se la di a mafiosos, pensando en que algun día llegaría a ser como ellos, y claro una vez que tuvieron el dinero me apartaron, y unas cuantas cosas mas que no crea que sea el mejor momento de contar¿ que opinas?

- Creo que demasiada información que asimilar-me había quedado a cuadros, como puede ser que la dulce Annie había sido capaz de hacer eso, si la primera vez que la vio pensó que era la típica que no habia roto un plato en toda la vida

- vale, demasiado información por hoy, ok. Cambiando de tema, te llevas bien con Peeta

- Se podría decir que tenemos una relación complicada, ¿ por?

- Su amigo Finnick, ..,

-Si

- Crees que ... Que le gusto a su amigo?

- No lo se ... Te gusta!

-shhhh

- Perdón

- Jajajjaja

- de que te ríes?

- acabas de poner la voz de una niña cuando la pillan en la biblioteca chillando

- hay una voz para eso?

- Hay voces para todo, me lo explico un mafioso cuando dejo abandonada en una cuneta, ese tío si que estaba para un psiquiátrico

- Annie?

- es verdad, que nos desviamos del tema. Pero te juro que ese tío no era para nada normal, eso me recuerda, que tenias antes entre las manos

- Nada, una carta de un viejo amigo. Tienes unas formas muy raras de recordar las cosas

- Amigo eh?

- que pasa con un amigo?- esa voz... Efectivamente es Peeta, ese chico tiene el don de aparecer en el peor momento

- una carta que le ha escrito un viejo amigo de Katniss

- Amigo? Ya ya, bueno Annie ya me contaras ahora tengo turno de establos

- intenta hacerlo lo mejor posible, porfi- le ruega Annie- que yo lo tengo mañana

- ok, por cierto, kat, te espero en una hora allí, y me explicas eso de tu amigo

Trago grueso- tratare de estar allí

- Estarás- y dicho esto se marcha

- la he cagado verdad- suelta annie

- no lo sé. No entiendo como Peeta se porta así somos compañeros y no tiene motivos para rendirme cuentas o mostrarse celoso

- venga Katniss, yo no te conozco de mucho. Pero la química entre ustedes 2 se ve a km de distancia, parece de telenovela.

- Claro...- ruedo los ojos-te das cuenta de la facilidad que tienes para cambiar de tema

- Si, lo aprendí cuando me padre no paraba de preguntarme a qué quería dedicarme de mayor o qué carrera iba a estudiar

- en serio

- Si , ¿ y sabes lo mejor?

-No pero estoy segura que ahora me lo vas a contar

- Exacto, lo mejor era que después de esas charlas siempre salía con unos zapatos nuevos, oooo mis jimmy choo como les echo de menos

- Vamos eras la típica heredera malcriada

- Pues si, y la orgullosa que estaba yo de ello- no se porque Annie Cresta me caía muy bien, pero habia que reconocer que gracias ella me había olvidado de la chala con Peeta, claro que la había provocado ella

Pov Peeta

No entendía nada de lo que me ocurría, me había comportado fatal, por la carta del amigo de Kat, como los celos me habrían nublado la mente de aquella forma

- Finnick

- Ey Peeta! Hacía mucho que no jos tocaba un turno de establos juntos

- creo que estoy en problemas, me he enamorado de Kat

- Te lo dije, si eso se veía venir,¿ y ahora que vas a hacer piensas contarle la verdad sobre su hermana o que?

- Sinceramente, no te ni idea. Odia que halla mentiras entre los dos, pero si ya tengo pocas posibilidades de que acceda a salir conmigo, si le cuento lo otro arruinaría todo

- Amigo - me dice dándome una palmada en la espalda- lo que decidas será lo correcto, pero no olvides que si Katniss se entera de todo y no es por ti, todo será mucho peor

- y que harías si esto te ocurriera a ti con Annie?

- Yo ... y ... Annie... Def-definitivamente el amor te esta afectando, entre nosotros no hay nada- pero no me lo cree, no cuando habla tartamudeando, sus mejillas se ruborizan y tiembla todo su cuerpo, y si algo he aprendido desde que soy amigo de Finnick, es que no sabe ocultar las emociones

Continuara ...

Comenten, si esta bien o mal para ayudarme a continuar , por favor:(

Annie, annie ahora entienden el nombre del cap


End file.
